


been up all night (running all my lines)

by pjacksons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Background Relationships, F/M, Famous!AU, Just a cute fic, More characters than listed, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, british!annabeth, latino!percy, netflix, theres a lot to unpack, theyre my favorite people ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjacksons/pseuds/pjacksons
Summary: But now he’s staring again, so he blurts out, “I”m Percy Jackson.”“I know,” she says. “I’m Annabeth Chase.”“I know.” Percy grins. This conversation is not going half that bad.OR the one where Annabeth is British and a childhood actor and Percy is a new actor just trying to get a job and then they get on a Netflix show together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	been up all night (running all my lines)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi! thank you for clicking on my fic!! here's some notes before you get started
> 
> \- ill try to tw chapters if there's anything that might need to be tw-ed! if something isn't, tell me!  
> big ones are anxiety/panic attacks, referenced child abuse (nothing graphic) and racism
> 
> \- percy is 17 in this so yeah still in high school. 
> 
> \- latino!percy. ive gone and talked to people and looked things up and tried my hardest not to stereotype as a non-latino but pls!! tell me if anything wrong/harmful and ill fix it right away!
> 
> \- british!annabeth will make sense pls wait
> 
> \- as of rn nothing is beta read but!!! we'll see idk im just using grammarly 
> 
> \- title is from defenseless by louis tomlinson
> 
> okay nothing else ily hope you have a good day

The first time Percy sees Annabeth, he almost cries.

It’s not a tad bit dramatic; he feels his eyes well up in tears and he shakes. She’s nodding along to something the director - Chiron, if he remembers correctly - is saying. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she doesn’t notice Percy. 

“Bro,” says Will. He’s Percy’s best friend and he is here because of emotional support. He’s blond and annoying sometimes but Percy would do anything for him.

“Bro,” Percy agrees.

“Percy Jackson!” Someone calls. Will whistles. Percy turns toward the voice and then nods in recognition

Her name’s Aphrodite and she’s the reason Percy’s even doing this audition. She had seen the small little gigs Percy had done in movies that had never done well and then DMed him asking if he’d like to try out for one of the shows she was costume designing for. ( Percy screamed, but not as loud as he screamed when he got the next email. )

And this is a huge deal. This could be his big break, especially considering that his coworker might be Annabeth Chase. _The_ Annabeth Chase. 

Percy glances at her again. She’s looking at him, head tilted. Percy wants to go and introduce himself badly. He wants to tell her how he’s looked up to her all his life and how much she means to him but that would be weird, they could be _co-_ workers. 

“You’re panicking again,” mutters Will. He’s still staring at Aphrodite, who is now walking towards them like she was a model on a runway or something. “Breathe.” 

“Tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air,” Percy sings under his breath. Will elbows him. 

“Percy Percy Percy Percy. Look at you! Finally ready for your big day, huh?” Aphrodite says without letting Percy respond to anything. “Come on, let me show you around.”  
  


Technically, Will wasn’t invited on this tour, but Percy drags him by the elbow because _emotional support, William_. Aphrodite shows Percy his dressing room and then the hair and makeup ladies ( Lacy and Drew ) and then some of the camera crew. They’re at a studio in the middle of L.A, and honestly, Percy isn’t surprised to see just how spacious it all is. Netflix is huge. There are bean bag chairs and snacks everywhere. The walls are all white and it makes Percy feel out of place even though he dressed up for this occasion. 

Will gawks at everything and Percy wants to smack him but that wouldn’t leave a good impression. He needs to pass this chemistry test more than his actual chemistry tests at school. 

Aphrodite leads them to a girl sitting in a corner on her phone. “And here is my daughter, Piper. She’s going to be on set with you guys as a character; Ama Willis.

Piper says, “Hello, Percy. And blond.” Percy gives her a smile. 

“I’m Will,” Will offers his hand, and Piper takes it with an amused look on her face. 

Someone yells Aphrodite’s name. She leaves to take care of it, telling Percy to go to Lacy and Drew so that he could get ready. ( Are all chemistry tests like this? What is he even getting ready for? )

Lacy is a bubbly girl who talks the entire time and Drew glares at Percy like he is the reason for all of her misery. Percy sits in the chair as they fix his hair, make his skin look shiny and pretty and even though his face is a bit itchy, Percy decides that he likes makeup. 

“There you go,” Drew says. “Don’t mess it up because it’s hard making you look pretty.”

Percy tells her thanks, he won’t mess it up, and looks around to find Will. It takes a while because this place is infinite to a city boy, but Percy finally spots him near Piper on the other end of the room. There are so many people in it that Percy struggles to not get in anyone's way, but maybe he fails because there’s the sound of a body hitting the floor, and Percy is cringing and saying _I’m so sorry_. 

And then-

“You should be more careful.”

A British accent. A British accent that Percy recognizes because he’s heard it all his childhood, heard it on repeat the past week or two or three as he prepares to meet _her_ . This situation is so so much worse. The blonde is on the floor, right arm propped up so she can see his face ( _his face!_ ) and he just pushed her to the ground, she must hate him. She must hate him and pretend to not like him during the chemistry test so that she doesn’t have to work with him. But her eyes aren’t saying that, no. They’re waiting for something, and vaguely Percy remembers the words she said to him. 

“I should be,” Percy agrees. Annabeth’s eyes are amused now, trained on his extended hand, and then she takes it. Her hand is soft and Percy’s is sweaty, clammy, gross, but her grip doesn’t loosen at all. Percy contemplates never washing his hand again. 

She’s about a head shorter than Percy but twice as intimidating. Her nails are painted a dark red, and Percy decides that he wants to do his nails with her. But now he’s staring again, so he blurts out, “I”m Percy Jackson.”

“I know,” she says. “I’m Annabeth Chase.”

“I know.” Percy grins. This conversation is not going half that bad. “And I’m really sorry for pushing you.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Do you always apologize this much?”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” He wants to slap himself. 

Annabeth's eyes shine. They’re a really pretty shade of gray, something that he’s known all his life but it’s still so much better in real life. A voice calls for Annabeth. Percy wants to punch that voice.

“See you later, Percy Jackson,” Annabeth says. And then she disappears and Percy rocks back on his feet, replaying the conversation in his head. His face feels a bit red as he heads towards Will, who has left Piper alone.

“I just saw you with Annabeth,” Will tells him. “Tell me everything that happened. Now.”

Percy looks at the time on his phone instead of Will’s eyes. “Not now.”

Will glares at him, but then Percy’s full name is called and the glare is gone. Instead, Will's arms wrap around Percy, and Percy’s arms wrap around Will.

“Good luck, Perce.”

Percy frowns. “Luck?”

“Please shut up,” Will says, but they’re both smiling. That smile stays with Percy as he heads over to Chiron, who’s waving him over.

  
  
  
  
  


The ride back to his place is eerily quiet. Percy focuses on his breathing because he has absolutely no idea how that chemistry reading went.

Will doesn’t say anything. He’s a good friend like that. As in, he shuts up and let’s Percy process. 

It’s late afternoon. Percy looks outside and lets everything blur. Will turns on Wallows. When the car stops at Percy’s house, he looks at Will. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” he says. 

“I’ve got you,” Will winks, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Blond strands are falling onto his eyes, his lips are pursed. Something’s bothering him too, Percy can tell. He wants to ask, but Will is giving him The Look. 

“I’ll call you tonight,” Percy promises. Will nods.

“Better leave before your mom comes asking me to stay for dinner. I have to do something with Nico.”

Percy grins to himself. “Nico?”

“Go!” Will says, ears red. Percy does, but not before he wiggles his eyebrows. Will flips him off from inside the car and then drives off. Percy opens his front door.

His mother is waiting, attacking him with a huge hug. Percy hugs back. 

“How did it go?” she asks him. Percy searches for some words to describe it. He decides on “well”.

“And? Did you get to meet Annabeth?” Sally’s eyes are shining. Percy wants to melt. 

“Yeah, I did. She was nice.”

His mother hums in approval. Then, “Why didn’t you ask Will to stay for dinner?”

Percy bites his lip. “I did. He’s busy.”

“Oh?” She frowns. “Is his dad back yet?”

“I don’t know, mom.” Percy tries to change the subject. “Where’s Paul and Stella?”

“They went to get food. Pizza, I think.” 

“Pizza does sound good.”

Percy showers in steaming hot water. His mother hates that habit of his, but Percy has never been able to stop doing that. He puts on something not nice- an old t-shirt and basketball shorts- and waits to hear the garage open. 

“Percy!” Stella yells. She’s two and basically a ball of sunshine. Percy adores her to bits. Everyone does.

“Stella!” He hugs her. She grins up at him, blue eyes squinting. 

“How did it go, Percy?” Paul asks him. No hugs from him. They’re still awkward, and it’s been years since the marriage.

“Okay,” Percy says. A moment later, he adds, “I’m not sure if they’re gonna ask me to come back, though.”

Sally rolls her eyes. “He won’t say anything.”

“I don’t know anything!” Percy protests.

“Are you going to eat the pizza or not?”

Percy eats the pizza next to his mother and sister and step-dad. Stella pours two packets of parmesan cheese onto her slice. Percy pretends to gag. Outside, a dog barks. Paul barks back, much to Stella’s amusement. 

( The way Annabeth smiled at Percy during the chemistry reading is replaying over and over in his head. Even if he doesn’t get the part, Percy will never get over it. )

There are no dishes to clean, so Percy turns his phone on and mindlessly scrolls. Stella goes to sleep. Paul turns on the tv so Percy goes upstairs. ( Percy pictures Annabeth’s lips in his head. )

Will doesn’t text Percy until maybe ten. Percy immediately requests a facetime call.

“Hey,” Will says after picking up. “How was the chemistry reading? For real.”

Percy groans and rolls over on the bed. “I don’t know, Will. I’m supposed to be weird around Piper, and that was easy.”

“Really? I really liked Piper.”

Percy blinks. “Yeah, but like, she’s really talkative. And I’m not. So.”

“I see,” says Will.

“But Annabeth was so nice. God. I’m just. She’s always been so important to me, you know?” Percy rubs his forehead. 

Will opens a drawer and takes out a pen. “Go on.”

“Are you writing down what I say?” 

“No.” Will drops the pen. 

Percy huffs. “Well, I’m not sure we have the chemistry the producers want, right? Maybe they’ll give me another part. I don’t know.”

Will sticks his tongue out, a thinking habit of his. “Did you check your email? They might have given more information, like more chemistry readings or something.”

“Nothing. My phone’s been so dry today.” Percy props his head up with his head. “Probably because a certain someone was on a date tonight.”

“It wasn’t a date!” Will sputters. “Besides, I don’t even think he’s single.”

“Nico isn’t single? That sounds like a lie to me,” says Percy.

“I don’t even know. He was dropped up by some girl who is not either of his sisters, so maybe?”

Percy sniffs. “I knew he was hiding something.”

Will picks at his fingers in response. “Give me more Annabeth speeches. I don’t want to think about Nico.”

So Percy does. He tells Will about how soft Annabeth’s hand is, how her eyes are so much brighter in real life. He gushes about Annabeth’s curls and how they bounce and shine. How hearing her speak in an American accent feels wrong and how her laugh sounds. ( It was more of a giggle, but Percy will trade anything for him to be the one to make her laugh. ) Will listens to all of it without interrupting once. At one point Percy looks up to find Will’s eyes closed.

“Are you sleeping?” Percy asks, revolted.

Will yawns. “This is too mushy for me.”

“You’re the one who wanted to hear it.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t know you’d talk this much! Jesus, Percy.” Will stretches his arms. “Look, it’s midnight. Go to sleep or something.”

“Only midnight?” Percy looks at the time. He’s probably the only one awake in the house. 

“What do you mean by only? You’ve been talking about Annabeth for like an hour.” 

“Do you have anything better to talk about?”

Will rolls his eyes. “How much I want to punch my dad.”

Percy winces. “Is he not coming back?”

“If he comes back, he’ll get beat up. I swear, I’ll murder his pretty face.” Will grits his teeth. Then, “Yeah, he’s still on his work trip.”

“I’ll help you beat him up if you help beat up mine when I find him,” Percy says.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

They settle into a comfortable silence. Will reads from a book. Percy munches on some stale chips. And then notification flashes on his screen, something that makes him sit up right away. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Will asks, but Percy ignores him. ( His heart is pounding. )

It’s a twitter DM. A twitter DM.

**AnnabethChase** : Hey Percy! I enjoyed working with you today! What do you say to another chemistry read next weekend? This one will solely focus on us two.

“Annabeth!” Percy says.

“What about her?” Will furrows his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“Annabeth dmed me! Another chemistry reading next weekend! Oh my god. Oh my god!” Percy lays back down with a huge smile on his face. “What do I say?”

“Tell her yes. What else would you say?” Will groans. “You’re impossible.”

“Should I capitalize?” 

“Did she capitalize?”

Percy squints. “Yeah.”

“Then yes.”

“Okay okay okay. Sorry, I’m panicking.” Will snorts. 

“Why is she even dming you at midnight? And she didn’t follow you?” There’s the sound of paper rustling. “This book is so boring.” 

“My hands are shaking William please let me type this in silence.” Percy closes his eyes and presses send. “If there’s a typo in there I’m blaming you.”

Will gasps. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” 

Both of them yawn. “You should sleep,” says Will.

“So should you,” Percy tells him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Then- “I’m ending the facetime to sleep.”

“Okay,” Percy says. “Night, Will.”

“Night, Perce.”

The facetime ends. Percy turns his phone off so he doesn’t have to worry about the dm anymore. ( _It’s just a dm. It won’t hurt you if there’s a spelling error._ )

“Night Annabeth,” Percy whispers to himself. She’ll never hear it, but it’s nice knowing that she at least knows Percy exists.

  
  
  
  
  


**AnnabethChase** : Hey Percy! I enjoyed working with you today! What do you say to another chemistry read next weekend? This one will solely focus on us two.

_You accepted this request_

**PercyJacksons:** Hey Annabeth! I’d love to!

Hope you’ve had a nice night!

**Author's Note:**

> yes i aged up estelle (stella) bc i need her like that.
> 
> follow me on twt: @/SKATERBOYPERCE


End file.
